Mas alla del jardin
by janethalonzo27
Summary: El tiempo ha transcurrido; Rin ha estudiado su corazón y la desicion de seguir al demonio blanco ha sido tomado por la hermosa mujer en la que se ha convertido, la niña de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate se ha quedado atras, sorpresas esperan al demonio blanco al lado del unico ser que ha botado todas sus defezas amor y confianza es lo que les espera
1. Chapter 1

**Más allá del jardín**

 **capitulo 1**

 **Los copos de nieve**

El invierno está por llegar las frías brisas anuncian que pronto todo quedara cubierto de nieve y soledad. Las hojas de los arboles han caído en su totalidad trayendo la nostalgia de tiempos mejores, los celajes son hermosas pinturas algodonadas de destellos aterciopelados de los últimos rayos ambarinos de sol, los bellos jardines rellenos de flores han quedado atrás, cada una de ellas se ha marchitado, los jardines ya no se ven alegres sus colores se han perdido y no es culpa de nadie pero aun asi ver este panorama entristece mas el corazón de una joven que anhela con ancias el regreso del ser mas especial para ella y le hace recordar lo sola que se siente sin su presencia.

Yoshi- sama le recuerda que todo pasara pronto que el invierno se ira asi como un dia se fue la primavera y llego el verano.

Rin debe recordar que su lugar ahora es aquí; en el palacio del oeste junto a Jaken y ah-uh, junto a ellos y todos los yukais que viven aquí, los cuales son muchos, hay un sin número de personas, todos yukais de alto rango y los de mayor confianza que por sobre todas las cosas deben asegurar la protección del palacio y dé cada uno de los miembros de la familia real en especial de la joven humana protejida del Lord. Cada uno de los miembros del palacio es leal al señor del oeste.

Hace solo cinco meses atrás que ha llegado al palacio del señor Sesshomaru con una jovencita humana de cabellos oscuros y ojos color chocolate, alegre como la primavera y curiosa como una niña pequeña de cada una de las cosas y personas que se encuentran aquí en el imperio del oeste. Sin duda el imperio del oeste es muy grande ya que desde la primera vez que le vio ha quedado sorprendida por lo grande y bello del lugar.

Una tarde después de llevar tres días de viaje desde la aldea del señor Inuyasha, Jaken, Ah-uh, Rin y el señor Sesshomaru pararon en un claro rodeado de bosques como cualquier otro de los muchos que habían recorido en sus viajes.

Jaken siempre en los viajes contaba del gran imperio que seria fundado por el amo,lo grandioso y magestuoso de este, llenando la mente de la joven muchacha de curiosidad. Rin observaba a su alrededor y no veía nada mas que arboles y fauna lo que si se respiraba era una tranquilidad muy grande algo que solo sentia cuando el señor Sesshomaru esta cerca de ella.

-apurate niña o te quedaras atrás- gritaba el señor Jaken-ya hemos llegado apurate niña tonta.

Rin reia no entendía como ya habian llegado si no veía nada mas que bosques y montañas y entonces de la nada el señor Sesshomaru desapareció ante sus ojos… se asusto mucho, un momento estaba y al siguiente ya no estaba.

-Señor sesshomaru. señor sesshomaru-grito moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro buscándole.

-silencio niña tonta no ves que vas a molestar a todos con esos grandes gritos que das, ya es suficiente con tu olor como para que molestes también con tus gritos.-dijo el señor Jaken y de repente cayo al suelo.

-calla Rin y apurate- dijo el señor Sesshomaru y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había una barrera de protección muy grande al rededor del castillo.

Y entonces allí… delante de sus ojos se alzaba el castillo del oeste y fue capaz de contemplar la majestuosidad del castillo del que tantas veces escucho hablar al señor Jaken, grande muy grande rodeado de una muralla de rocas muy alta y con una barda que recoria todo el rededor del lugar con casetas de vigilancia a cada cierta distancia, sus paredes blancas como el demonio perro y sus techos de un color tan añil como el rojo de la misma sangre.

El camino que bordeaba la puerta principal al palacio bordea una serie de casas que es donde viven todas las personas que se encargan de ayudar en el palacio entre guardias del ejercito y del palacio y otras. Dentro del palacio solo viven aquellos de mayor rango como generalas y los empleados de mayor confianza del señor Sesshouaru esto debido a que los viajes de inspección son largos ya que el recorido que da por todo el imperio asi lo amerita, el amo Sesshomaru es el daiyoukai mas fuerte y poderos de todos los tiempos, inclusive a sobrepasado a su padre el señor Inu No Taisho. Cuida de sus tierras pero sobre todo de cada una de las personas que viven en ellas no importa si son humanos, youkais, demonios, bestias o criaturas del bosque, el cuida de todos por igual si pertenecen a su imperio y son leales a las tierras del oeste de lo contrario son exterminados.

En el palacio del oeste no se admiten las tonterías y los descuidos, cada youkai que se encuentra al servicio personal del señor es por sobretodo un ser capas fuerte y leal a su señor, es por ello que cada uno sabe su lugar y sus responsabilidades.

Cada habitante dentro del imperio vive en armonía y paz. Segun el señor Jaken desde que el señor Sesshomaru reclamo sus tierras todos le han respetado como su señor, cada uno se encarga de velar por el bien de sus aldeas y esto ha generado paz ya que todos saben que con el lord de las tierras del oeste no se juega.

El palacio esta fundado en roca con grandes murallas que le protegen de cualquier ataque es hermoso fino y elegante por dentro sus paredes son de madera fina tallada con dibujos y hermosos colores, sin duda el gusto del amo ya que todo a acepción de la alcoba de Rin es muy varonil, hay un gran patio al frente del palacio que sirve de campo de aterrizaje para todas aquella criaturas que vuelan, hay uno que otro árbol grandes y antiguos como el que esta en la aldea del señor Inuyasha, el palacio es bello por dentro pero su verdadera belleza se encuentra a fuera en los jardines, los cuales están divididos por alas y los campos de entrenamiento rodeados de naturaleza, bosques, flores, fuente puentes y pequeños kioscos que le dan una belleza absoluta.

Y es justo allí… mas alla del jardín donde realmente inicia todo; se que todos le han visto pero el valor y significado que tiene para para Rin es diferente.


	2. momentos

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo II**

 **Momentos**

Cubierto bajo un manto de nieve blanca el palacio del oeste esperaba el regreso de la guardia imperial y de su señor; divididos hacia las diferentes fronteras del imperio habían partido hace tan solo unos meses atrás, la inspección a las fronteras era de suma importancia para resguardar la seguridad de todos los habitantes del imperio.

Una gran tormenta azotaba las tierras; las corrientes venia acompañadas de pequeños copos de nieve que bailaban con el danzar de los vientos, afuera el panorama era desolador, frio y triste. El invierno había entrado con fuerza hace unos días atrás, cubriendo todo el territorio con un manto de nieve blanca y pura como las nubes del cielo. Dentro del palacio el ambiente que se respiraba era muy diferente; las chimeneas habían sido encendidas y el calor acogía a todos los integrantes del palacio que hacían sus tareas cotidianas, el ambiente era agradable todos lo sentían así.

Rin se encontraba en sus recamaras alistándose para la cena, luego de un día arduo de tareas; Desde su llegada al palacio sus días se habían convertido en clases interminables de etiqueta, lectura, escritura y todo aquello que la convirtiera en una digna representante de su señor. Su llegada al palacio causo una gran conmoción dentro de los habitantes de este…

…Una humana había traído su señor a habitar junto a ellos, algo que les molestaba en sobre manera.

Y Rin lo había sentido desde el primer momento…las miradas de desprecio y la actitud de muchos youkais hacia ella le dieron a entender que su presencia no era grata en el palacio… mas sin embargo no estaba allí por ellos y eso lo tenía muy claro, su presencia era con el único propósito de agradar a su señor y por este motivo hiso todo lo posible por convivir junto a ellos de la manera más armónicamente posible y poder así ganarse su amistad.

Los días avanzaron desde su llegada… el trato fue amable por parte de ella hacía cada uno de los youkais que le rodearon, cuando se dio cuenta contaba bajo su servicio a una daiyoukai igual a su amo… de hermoso semblante y una voz muy suave y dulce como una madre protectora que cuidaba de ella… esta youkai era muy poderosa Rin lo podía sentir, su energía era superior a la de muchos en el palacio y fue algo que aun principio le molesto en sobre manera ya que consideraba que su señor la consideraba una niña inútil que necesitaba de la protección de otro y que ella no era capaz de protegerse a sí misma…y ese pensamiento le hiso sonreír… pronto… muy pronto le demostraría a todos y especial mente a su amo lo equivocado que estaba, ella ya no era una niña mucho menos una débil humana como todos lo consideraban.

Durante su estancia en la aldea humana Rin había aprendido muchas cosas importantes…desde el uso y la importancia de las hierbas medicinales, antídotos contra los diferentes venenos, su preparación y cuidado. El arco y la espada habían sido una de las áreas que el señor Inuyasha le habían enseñado y había insistido mucho en prepararla para cualquier batalla y así ser capaz de defenderse por sí misma, la sacerdotisa le ayudo mucho en su entrenamiento al darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de energía que poseía, junto a la abuela Kaede y Kagome aprendió a dominar su energía espiritual y a purificar la de otros; todo aquello lo había escondido, era su secreto, quería sorprenderlo a él… especialmente a él… había esperado el momento perfecto pero este nunca había llegado. Desde la muerte de Naraku la paz dominaba los reinos y eso era el motivo por el cual no había demostrado aun sus capacidades.

Solo una vez estuvo muy cerca de ser descubierta ese pensamiento le vino a la mente, debía de ser muy cuidadosa con el uso de sus poderes los youkais eran muy perceptibles y lo había descubierto unos meses atrás:

 _Flash back_

La primavera estaba en todo su esplendor los jardines estaban llenos de flores y botones que pronto brotarían y embellecerían aun más el palacio del oeste; Rin lo sabía y ya estaba cansada de estar dentro estudiando y mejorando su caligrafía, así que aprovecho su descanso para dar un pequeño paseo, en especial en el ala que es para el uso especial de ella y del señor Sesshomaru, nadie puede ingresar a este jardín a excepción que sea llamado por uno de ellos, Jaken y Hoshi-sama y el general imperial son los únicos en poder ingresar.

Este jardín privado es tal vez el más bello del palacio… está rodeado de un bosque de frondosos árboles de cerezo y sakura, un pequeño rio que termina formando una hermosa cascada y una laguneta no muy profunda de arena blanca que da al ala oeste del palacio donde están las habitaciones principales. Un puente de madera robusta pasa sobre un costado de esta y se termina ampliando en su recorrido hasta finalizar en un complejo de kioscos que son utilizados para el descanso de los señores.

Rin necesitaba un poco de descanso asi que decidió salir a caminar sin avisarle a nadie de sus intenciones… el recorrido era agradable, la brisa fresca de la tarde golpeaba su rosto con delicadeza y se llevaba sus cabellos, el aroma de las flores se extendía por todo el bosque y el sonido del agua al caer la llenaba de curiosidad…muchas veces quiso recorrer este jardín aunque para ella no era un jardín… mas parecía un bosque… era inmenso tan grande como la distancia que recorría para llegar a la cascada cerca de la aldea donde tomaba sus baños y lavaba la ropa. Se adentro a explorar el lugar; reía como niña y corría de un lugar a otro, se sentía libre…libre como las hojas que eran llevadas por el viento, no había nadie que la observara…estaba sola y esto le dio una estupenda idea…se levanto y observo a todos lados en busca de algún espía que estuviera cerca… cerró los ojos y percibió las energías que le rodeaban; Sesshomaru-sama se encontraba en el tercer piso en el salón de guerra, junto a él se encontraba el general imperial, Jaken se encontraba en los establos alimentando a A-uh y Hoshi-sama se encontraba en la cocina; el terreno estaba despejado, corrió un poco mas adentrándose al centro del bosque buscando el lugar perfecto y así lo encontró, un claro justo frente a ella…suspiro, estiro sus brazos y volvió a cerrar sus ojos verificando que nada hubiera cambiado y se concentro en reunir una pequeña cantidad de energía en las palmas de sus manos…

…la energía se acumulo en sus manos y estas brillaron por un instante, cuando considero que era suficiente abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa formo pequeñas bolas de luz en ambas manos… se inclino y comenzó a pasar las manos por todas las hojas que estaban a su alrededor atrayéndolas con el campo de energía… se levanto y formo una bola grande de hojas que giraban con el movimiento de sus manos…reía con las deferentes formas que hacían las hojas en sus manos…

No muy lejos de allí… en el tercer piso un grupo de youkais hablaban sobre el próximo viaje de inspección que harían a las fronteras del imperio verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

Los rumores eran ciertos el imperio del sur había sido atacado hace poco y corrían rumores que los atacantes estaban dentro de las tierras del oeste, motivo por el cual toda la guardia había sido extendida por las fronteras asegurando que no hubiesen intrusos que pusieran en riego las aldeas y poblados del imperio. Había un problemas aun mas grande con esta situación ya que el imperio del sur creía que el ataque venia directamente de parte del oeste y su víctima no había sido otra más que la esposa de Lord del sur, que se encontraba en cinta y corría un gran riesgo de perder a su heredero, lo cual enojo mucho al lord del sur el cuan en cualquier momento podría atacar directamente al lord del oeste y cobrar venganza por el ataque.

El oeste había hecho todo lo posible por apaciguar las aguas y buscar una solución pacífica al conflicto : Lord Sesshomaru estaba convencido que el ataque había sido con el único propósito de crear una enemistad y como víctima directa había sido la señora del sur y su heredero no nato… porque solo de esa forma el Lord del sur no tendría piedad en atacar directamente como había sido atacado…con lo que no contaron los atacante fue que días antes Lord sesshomaru había mandado un mensajero al sur informándole que 60 días a partir de la llegada del mensajero el llegaría para solucionar algunos problemas que tenían con las colindancias de sus tierras.

Esta situación tenia a todo el palacio en alerta y sobre todo a Sesshomaru ya que lo único que él consideraba valioso y digno estaba dentro del palacio y todos sabia que ella era lo más importante para Lord Sesshouaru…su vida a cambio de la de ella ya la había perdido una vez y no estaba dispuesto a que eso volviese a pasar.

Concentrado en esta situación se encontraba cuando su cuerpo percibió un pequeño flujo de energía que era apenas perceptible… observo toda la sala por si alguno de ellos lo había sentido y al no ver ninguna acción de ellos enfoco todos sus sentido para descubrir de donde provenía la fuente… su sorpresa fue tal al percibirle en el ala oeste en los jardines… abrió los ojos de golpe al percibir el aroma de Rin en aquel lugar y su susto fue más grande al ver a su nana entrar por la puerta con una bandeja de entremeses para los generales que se encontraban allí en la sala…

…se levanto de golpe y salió volando por la ventana, dejando a todos pasmado por su actitud…

-pero que rayos pasa-dijo Hoshi –sama…quedando allí parada con la bandeja de comida y bebida.

…todos salieron volando detrás el… sabían que algo pasaba…más aun, sabía que la princesa estaba en peligro, lo podían sentir por el olor que llegaba con las ráfagas de aire que venían del bosque…

Rin reía dando vueltas en la columna de hojas que le rodeaba y la cual le hacía cosquillas al pasar por su cuerpo…su atención no había menguado por lo cual sintió como la energía del amo se acercada cada vez mas…

…le asusto de sobre manera cuando se dio cuenta que otras energías venían tras el… así que por un momento considero que estaba en peligro y elimino toda la energía de su cuerpo y se escondió detrás de un árbol esperando el momento perfecto para atacar…pasaron los segundos y nada…su respiración se acelero y trato de calmarse viendo como caían las hojas con las que tan solo unos instantes atrás ella jugaba…se recostó sobre el árbol cerrando los ojos…una pequeña risa se le escapo al darse cuenta que solamente ella se encontraba en el bosque en ese momento, ellos venia porque habían sentido su energía…

…cuando sesshomaru aterrizó observando todo a su alrededor solo pudo encontrar la esencia de Rin en el aire y una pequeña cantidad de energía pura que caía junto con un montón de hojas que al tocar el suelo desaparecía…tan rápido como pudo llego donde Rin, encontrándola tras un árbol, con la respiración agitada…pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios, la observo detalladamente por si encontraba algún rasguño en ella…

…Rin abrió los ojos y se sobresalto al darse cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba el demonio observando detalladamente todo su cuerpo con esos grandes ojos que traspasaban su ser…

-amo Sesshomaru-dijo Rin soltando el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, cosa cual no se había dado cuenta que hacía.

-¿Quién estaba aquí, contigo Rin?- pregunto el demonio con su voz calmada pero a la vez con autoridad y observando a todos lados.

…y sin darle tiempo a responder hablo al sentir llegar a sus generales tras el…

…los demás demonios llegaron observando todo, preocupados por la princesa…la voz de su señor les saco de su observación cuando los mando a buscar por todo el jardín…

-revisad todo y buscad bien en todo el palacio y sus alrededores si alguien ha ingresado informádmelo inmediatamente- ordeno…

-si mi señor- asintieron todos al mismo tiempo y se esparcieron por el jardín.

Ya solos tomo a Rin de la mano y la jalo cerca de él para verificar que nada le hubiese pasado…

-te encuentras bien-pregunto cuando había comenzado a caminar con ella de la mano dirigiéndose a los kioscos…

Rin se sentía tan avergonzada que no podía levantar el rostro para observar al demonio, su corazón latía tan apresuradamente al sentir el toque de su mano de una forma que nunca se había dado entre ellos… la calidez y la delicadeza con la que la guiaba hacia el kiosco nunca la olvidaría…sintió un pequeño apretón de parte del demonio y levanto su rostro para observarlo y darse cuenta que él le hablaba…

…desde que había dejado a Rin en la aldea no había vuelto a sentir la calidez de su piel al contacto, de niña le cobijaba en sus brazos en las noches de frio y cuando ella tenía esas horribles pesadillas que la despertaba llorando…ese fue tal vez el lazo que los unió aunque aun no lo podía asimilar, su esencia y toda ella era única, jamás se sintió tan atraído a una hembra pero ella había derribado todas sus barreras y prejuicios hacia los humanos con esa forma tan desinteresada de ser y la dulzura de su sonrisa tan única como ella misma.

Por un momento sintió tanto miedo de no estar cerca de ella y que corriera peligro su vida… perderla era algo de lo cual no pensaba darse un lujo… ella era su pareja, su alma gemela… lo sabia él y lo sabia su demonio interior, que desde que la trajo de vuelta a su vida le pedía tomarla y marcarla para siempre. Una vez la había perdido por la ambición y el deseo de poder y en aquel momento sintió tanta desolación que inclusive pensó en terminar su vida por el dolor que sentía su alma al no tenerla junto a él y sobre todo, al saber que fue el responsable de su muerte…pero no… ella estaba allí, sentía el calor y la suavidad de su piel al tacto… en un acto impulsivo apretó mas fuerte su mano para confirmar que ella estaba allí, a salvo de cualquier peligro…

…ella le sonreía tan dulce como siempre…

-estoy bien amo Sesshomaru –le respondió- que ha pasado porque todos venían al jardín- pregunto Rin para saber que tanto sabia el demonio…

-una presencia, mas una energía en el jardín- respondió entre cerrando los ojos- no te has dado cuenta que no estabas sola- dijo con algo de enfado por el descuido de su guardia al no percatarse que alguien traspaso la barrera de protección.

…Rin se percato del enfado de su amo, prefirió callar algo se le podría escapar y delatarse ante su señor… en un acto reflejo se recostó sobre su torso acomodando su rostro y disfrutando de la cercanía que mantenían…

…Sesshomaru al percatarse de posición de Rin acaricio sus largos cabellos… y por un momento, solo por un momento se permitió disfrutar de ese instante al lado de su humana.

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Ese día había sido sorprendente para Rin un acto tan pequeño desato muchos acontecimientos inesperados para su vida, lo que comenzó como un simple juego termino siendo un factor determinante en su relación con el demonio…ahora estaba allí esperando el momento en que su señor regresara y cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho horas después de su paseo por el jardín…

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo III**

 **Una peculiar despedida** …

El invierno había entrado hace tan solo unos días atrás; las ráfagas de viento soplaba tan fuerte moviendo la nieve de un lugar a otro… las laderas de las montañas junto a todo su imperio estaba cubierto de un manto invernal tan bello y letal… como el viaje que pronto terminaría, solo unos kilómetros más y llegaría por fin a su hogar…extrañaba tanto verle… pero más que nada deseaba comprobar que todo marchara bien y ella estuviera segura, ¨protegida¨ si, así debía de estar… suspiro recordando las últimas palabras de su padre…

-tienes algo que proteger-… había dicho aquella fría noche hace tantos año; al fin hoy lograba entender el significado de aquellas palabras, la tenía a ella… ella era su más preciado tesoro. Jamás en todos sus años de existencia imagino sentir lo que en estos momentos llenaba su corazón…sandeces… el no debía…no podía rebajar su linaje como lo había hecho su padre…pero así le había sucedido, ¡increíble!...una humana el único ser digno de llevar sus herederos, una humana la señora del oeste, Lord Sesshomaru con una humana como esposa, daría su vida porque eso nunca pasara, daría su vida por cambiar los acontecimientos que le habían llevado a él… el más orgulloso y fuerte daiyoukai heredero de un linaje ancestral a mesclar su sangre con una mísera humana.

¿Qué irónica era la vida?...nunca comprendió que llevo a su padre a tomar a aquella hembra humana y concebir un hijo… ¿instinto tal vez?... ¿deseo o amor?...como le llamaban los humanos, pero a él… a él no, lucho por años contra su propio instinto, pero esta niña humana lo cautivo desde el primer día que le vio en aquel bosque, su esencia, su mirada, su carácter tan obstinado, parlanchín y alegre, pero sobretodo le gusto su sonrisa… esa sonrisa tan sincera y cálida a la vez, sonrisa que tenía solo para él, esa sonrisa que iluminada su día como los rayos del sol a medio día… y entonces la encontró muerta y algo dentro de su interior se movió y se lleno de algo…algo inexplicable que no dudo en utilizar Tenseiga para devolverla a la vida, le acompaño por un largo viaje hasta hoy en día, aprendió…hummmm…sí que aprendió…casi la perdió en el proceso, en aquel momento sintió tantas emociones que aun no las lograba descifrar, porque aunque el mundo no lo creyera si tenía emociones…disfrutaba destruir a criaturas insignificantes que se atravesaban en su camino dándose ínfulas de grandeza, ese fue el principal motivo por el cual por muchos años trato de destruir a su hermano porque aunque a un no lo decía ya lo había aceptado como tal…destruir al insignificante ese que deshonraba a su familia, fue el motivo principal por el cual se enfrasco en una tras otra pelea hasta que un día esta criatura insignificante demostró no ser lo que él esperaba… causándole quizás el mayor daño que alguien ha podido causarle en su vida… porque el mayor daño se lo había causado el mismo cuando la vio morir en el inframundo por su deseo de poder y fortaleza.

Ahora regresaba a su palacio donde estaba seguro que ella le esperaba con ansias… eso le llenaba de gozo, verla correr y lanzarse a sus brazos… porque ahora se podía dar el gusto de disfrutar de su contacto, ya lo había aceptado, ella había sido creada para él, solo para él y jamás la dejaría marchar de su lado… de eso estaba seguro, no le importaba como, ni qué ,pero él lo haría… recordaba esa primera noche… la primera noche que durmió en sus brazos y no porque no lo hubiera hecho antes, sino porque esta vez era diferente, ya no era una niña… era todo una hembra… su hembra y él había prometido regresar y pasar todo un día con ella… entendería ella que significaba pasar todo un día juntos, de la misma forma que lo entendía el… por qué pasaría el día y su noche juntos… y con una sonrisa regreso a su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche previa a su viaje, tan fresco como la capa de nieve que cubría sus tierras.

(… _Flash Back…)_

Luego de haber estado toda la tarde en el jardín con Rin…Sesshomaru se encontraba en sus habitaciones preparando todo para su próximo viaje; algo en su interior le decía que Rin le ocultaba algo…no sabía qué, pero noto algo extraño durante su paseo…ella estaba emocionada, el latir acelerado de su corazón no menguo ni por un instante y el sonrosado color de sus mejías se mantuvo intacto en su rostro…pero el silencio…no le parecía, había algo, Rin nunca era tan silenciosa…si por algo se distinguía era precisamente por ser parlanchina… esto le hacía pensar que algo estaba ocultando y lo descubriría… nada era oculto para él, ¨El Gran Sesshomaru Lord de la tierras del Oeste¨.

Sellaba unos pergaminos cuando el general imperial ingreso…- con permiso ¡Mi señor!...dijo llamando la atención de su amo…- se ha buscado en todo el palacio y sus alrededores-…continuo-… p…pero me temo mucho que no se ha encontrado nada….dijo temeros de su reacción.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{0}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

…El general Hamada es uno de los más leales súbditos del imperio, comandante del ejército y tutor en la infancia del Lord del oeste, el junto a Hoshi-sama son las únicas personas que reciben la confianza absoluta de Sesshomaru…ambos pertenecientes a la raza daiyuokai de hermoso semblante y bello parecer; Hamada-sama es un daiyoukai de aspecto joven a simple vista aparenta unos 35 años humanos, pero su edad real es de dos mil ochocientos años, su cabello es negro y tal largo como Lord Sesshomaru, la diferencia es que él lo sostiene con una media cola trenzada de la manera más finamente posible, sus ojos son de color verde como las hojas tiernas que brotan de los arboles al inicio de la primavera. Su piel es blanca como la porcelana y su rostro cincelado por un artista con las marcas de su clan en las mejías, es un ser alto y fuerte bien formado pero lo que más distingue de él es la calidez de su sonrisa y el trato que le da a sus subalternos, es justo, noble, educado, respetuoso, carismático y muy bromista. Respeta la vida aun de la creatura más insignificante, pese al gran poder del cual es portador, digno príncipe del oeste y general de su ejército, juro proteger con su vida el imperio del oeste y al heredero de su hermano y futuro señor del oeste… hoy en día su señor y amo, mientras el viva cumplirá su deber a totalidad y dejara su legado al hijo menor de su hermano.

…Hoshi-sama es una inuyoukai hembra; general de la guardia imperial que tiene a su cargo el cuidado personal, seguridad y protección de la princesa del palacio. Una demoniza hermosa… de cabellos rosas como el color de las flores de Sakura y ojos azules como el zafiro que trasmiten paz y seguridad, su rostro es fino y delicado adornado por una bella y cálida sonrisa, una hembra menuda, pero tan fuerte y poderosa que ha sobrepasado a muchos youkai del imperio. Aparenta una edad de treinta años humanos pero su edad real es de dos seiscientos años a diferencia de Hamada- sama ella no es muy condescendiente con sus subalterno, no permite distractores en su labor y de aquellos que están bajo su mando, amable y educada descendiente de un alto linaje de youkais y con su vida juro proteger a la familia real y en especial al Lord Sesshomaru, por el cual siente un gran cariño el cual creció a lo largo de los muchos años que estuvo bajo su cuidado y tutela en el palacio del oeste.

…En un principio no entendió porque su señor llego al palacio acompañado de una humana a la cual le brindo todos los privilegios, servicios y cuidados como si fuera la más alta y digna princesa daiyoukai, así como un día lo hiso Lord Inu No Taisho con su esposa Lady Irasue la Princesa de los vientos y Señora del Oeste…pero esa criatura que acompañaba a su niño era una humana… una humana insignificante y venia a tomar un lugar que no le pertenecía y hay de aquel que osara tocarle aunque sea un cabello porque moriría de la forma más cruel y en las manos de su señor el cual no mostraba misericordia para aquel que osara desafiarlo … si lo sabia ella .

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{0}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

-nada-… dijo Sesshomaru colocando su atención en su general…- ¿la barrera de protección fue traspasada?-…pregunto…

\- no mi señor… según la bruja no ha sido tocada-…dijo el general.

-trae ante mí a Hoshi inmediatamente, los quiero a los dos hay unos pendientes que solucionar-… dijo y le miro duramente.

-¿crees que puedan a tacarla directamente a ella?...-pregunto.

-No tendrían porque… ella no es más que una insignificante criatura humana- dijo de la forma más fríamente posible, aunque en su interior estaba seguro que ella sería el primer blanco…su punto débil.

-Jjjjjjj… engañaras a todos cachorro…- dijo el general con una sonrisa- a mi no… hace mucho se quien es ella… si tu aun no lo quieres reconocer será tu problema, ¡ooooh! pero déjame decirte algo… hueles a ella.-dijo con voz baja- y eso te delata mi señor – con una reverencia salió del salón riendo.

…Le gustaba molestarlo, hacerlo enojar…sabía que era al único que se atrevía a llevarle la contraria en muchas cosas y ese juego entre el y su general le gustaba…con una sonrisa apenas perceptible volvió a sus que aceres. Salir del palacio pronto y solucionar los problemas con el Imperio del Este era su prioridad…no deseaba una guerra y no porque no quisiera luchar…sino porque deseaba disfrutar de su próximo enlace.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{0}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Caminaba rumbo al ala oeste donde se encontraba su señor; estaba muy asustada, nunca en todos sus años como comandante de la guardia imperial le había pasado nada similar, si a la princesa le hubiese pasado algo… un solo rasguño y ella estuviera muerta… Lord Sesshomaru le hubiera asesinado sin piedad alguna en el mismo instante que hubieran encontrado a la princesa lastimada. Cuando la princesa llego al palacio no le pareció atender y proteger a una humana, por muchos días estuvo molesta, hasta que un día decidió preguntar el motivo de su estancia en el palacio y casi pierde la vida por su atrevimiento…ahora disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven humana, un ser excepcional en muchos aspectos y el aprecio que sentía por ella le decían que de no haber sido por su descuido ella estaría posiblemente muerta. El silencio del pasillo le recordaban hacia donde se dirigía, había sido llamada por su señor, el aroma cargado del ambiente le recordaba que en estos momentos su amo se encontraba del peor humor del mundo entero …toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, suspiro profundamente, tomando valor para lo que le venía… estaba muy segura que perdería su puesto como comandante de la guardia imperial y lo que más le entristecía era fallarle a su cachorro, ella sabía lo que la joven humana significaba para él, en todos sus años en el palacio jamás vio tal despliegue de atenciones hacia ningún miembro del palacio por parte de su amo… ni siquiera a su propia madre…

{{{{{{{{{{{{{0}}}}}}}}}}}}

La puerta sonó un par de veces; lo que le hiso centrar su atención en el individuo que pronto entraría a su despacho, estaba muy molesto con ella… es mas, tenía unas enormes ganas de matarle, lo haría el mismo para que se diera cuenta la magnitud de su descuido… de no ser porque luego tendría que explicarle a Rin el motivo por el cual su nana ya no le atendía, ni la acompañaba en sus clases y eso sería decirle que Hoshi no era una simple nana, sino la encargada de cuidarle y velar por su bienestar y eso no era conveniente en este momento en el que saldría del palacio. Conociendo muy bien a su protegida esta información le molestaría de sobre manera y le haría estar en contra de las atenciones y cuidados de la persona que le asignara para su protección…un susto, ¡un muy buen susto le daría! Y así recibiría su lección y no se confiaría nuevamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se lanzo sobre su presa sin darle tiempo a reaccionar; con una garra clavada en su costado derecho y con sus ojos completamente rojos, la arrincono en la pared junto a la puerta de acceso a su despacho…-habla antes que me arrepienta de darte el beneficio de la duda-le dijo, crujiendo sus dientes cerca de su oído…ver el terror en el rostro de sus enemigos era la satisfacción más grande que lograba obtener de una batalla…pero verlo en los seres que le rodeaban era mucho mejor, ya que estos le juraban lealtad y esto les hacía saber que él era un ser que no aceptaba equivocaciones.

El veneno de su garra estaba lacerando su hombro y ni sintiendo este gran dolor era capaz de tratar de defenderse, sabía que se había equivocado, sabía que él no perdonaba errores y con dignidad aceptaría las consecuencias de su descuido aun si esto significaba su propia muerte…advertida estaba ya, proteger con su vida a la princesa era su misión desde la tarde que se tomo el atrevimiento de cuestionar a su señor.

Se encontraba caminando rumbo al despacho, la situación estaba un poco delicada y los acontecimientos del día agregaban más tensión en el palacio. Un olor le llego a su olfato, sangre… el pasillo derecho rumbo al ala oeste estaba cargado de este aroma y era nada más que la sangre de su amada, estaba tan enfadado nunca imagino que su sobrino le hiso llamar a Hoshi solo para lastimarla, ella es especial para él y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el la lastimara…

Corrió tan rápido para llegar al despacho…su sorpresa fue tal al encontrar a su sobrino presionando el cuerpo de Hoshi a la pared, sus garraras las tenían fuertemente insertadas en el hombro derecho, su piel estaba desgarrada y la sangre escurría por su costado, sin decir una sola palabra observaba la escena…no sabía qué hacer… si lo atacaba el seria asesinado sin piedad y si no hacia algo ella moriría sin piedad…

Escucho la puerta abrirse y sus sentidos se llenaron del aroma del general…esperaba el momento en que este atacara para defender a su hembra, pero el general no movió ni un solo dedo, observando la escena con detalle, con un susurro apenas audible, le suplico…

-¡Por favor mi señor!… si en algo este general te ha servido y te has complacido en su labor… no le mates- dijo el general.

-¡Porque debería de perdonar la vida a este ser inútil?...-dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa apenas visible, sabía muy bien que si castigaba a la youkai no tendría que hacerlo con los otros; porque esto crearía temor en los otros miembros del palacio, ya que si no se tomaba favores con los youkais que le cuidaron de niño…¿ por qué lo haría con otros?...-¡dame una sola razón para desistir de matarle!-dijo esperando la respuesta de su tío…

Era astuto; sin duda que sí, pero en este momento ninguna idea venia a su mente… ¿Qué le podía decir a un muchacho tan obstinado como su sobrino?... mas que el tenia razones de sobra para estar molesto y no solo con ella si no con toda la guardia. Recordaba muy bien todos los youkais más poderosos del ejercito estaba en el castillo y ninguno se percato de la presencia que invadió los jardines a primeras horas de las tarde…ella estuvo muy cerca del peligro y sin nadie que fuera capaz de defenderle…ella pudo morir…ella .En un momento de suerte lo entendió a través de ella podría salvarla…

\- Se mi señor que Hoshi ha fallado en su misión…-Sesshomaru escuchaba atento al general, hace unos momentos había dejado de inyectar veneno en el cuerpo de su nana…- y me temo mucho que de no ser porque usted se encuentra en el castillo... es que la princesa está con vida en estos momentos…-dijo, tratando de ser lo más sincero posible, todos habían fallado…-p-pero me temo mucho mi señor que no solo ella ha fallado; ninguno de nosotros a excepción de usted se percato del peligro que la princesa corría, por lo tanto mi señor…como general imperial yo asumo toda la responsabilidad…-dijo, si ese cachorro querría matar para desquitar su enojo …que lo matara a él, al fin y al cabo era mejor morir por las manos de su señor con dignidad y orgullo que una vida si su compañera …-Al fin dices algo cierto…-respondió el Lord…-pero ese no es un motivo para que perdone tal falta de esta inútil que tienes bajo tus ordenes…-dijo con desprecio observando a la youkai que tenia es sus garras en este momento…y ya que no has encontrado nada en el palacio, me hace suponer que has perdido tus habilidades como general de mi imperio…-acertó el golpe justo como querría… le enseñaría a este par de imbéciles lo que era descuidar sus deberes y recibir el castigo…

Soltó a la youkai que tenía en sus manos tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo al general de percibir el ataque… de un golpe con sus garras… lo estampo en la pared. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sin duda alguna… su general moriría sin levantar una mano para defenderse… y en ese momento comprendió la lealtad que profesaban…

-Debo suponer que no te defenderás- dijo esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

-No mi señor- dijo Hoshi – por favor… si alguien ha de pagar por su descuido seré yo mi señor-susurro con profundo dolor y aceptación.

Su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el suelo no se atrevía ni siquiera a levantarlo…

-¿Qué tarea tan difícil me han puesto?-dijo sesshomaru con ironía- ¡tener que buscar un general una guardia imperial en tan poco tiempo!...-suspiro- pero no será imposible- y los miro con prepotencia.

Hamada se levanto limpiando la sangre que escurría de su labio…su sobrino sin duda alguna había sobre pasado hace mucho su poder y el de su padre, un golpe y le había lastimado. Atentamente escuchaba las palabras que decía; Sesshomaru era de poca palabras, si algo había aprendido de él en todos sus años, es que si deseaba matar a alguien lo hacía… tiempo les estaba dando… tiempo de dar una escusa para evitar matarlos… sin duda la humana lo había cambiado…

-Dime Hamada ¿estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de esta mujer?-pregunto mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Hoshi y cortaba algunos de sus cabellos con su látigo…

-Que harías por ella… dime?- volvió a preguntar girando su rostro para verle…

-¿Que harías tu para salvar la vida del general?- pregunto tomando el rostro de Hoshi con sus garras y rasguñándola a propósito para ver la reacción del general…

Tan rápido como le fue posible se coloco junto a Hoshi…-¡daría mi vida por ella!- dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sesshomaru la soltó y se acerco al general… por un momento no dijo nada…lo observo encontrando convicción en sus ojos, estaba dispuesto a morir por ella…-entiendo- dijo y se encamino a su escritorio nuevamente, dejando a ambos tan desconcertados por su actitud…

-Siéntense- ordeno con su fría voz- ya me he cansado de jugar con ustedes- siéntense y escuchen bien porque no volveré a repetir…- ambos youkais se sentaron frente a su señor observándole fijantemente…

…jugar, habían escuchado bien… solo estaba jugando con ellos…que importaba si le perdonaba la vida.

-Partiré a primera hora rumbo al Este-dijo nuevamente- la guardia saldrá e inspeccionara las fronteras y luego se me unirán dentro de dos lunas nuevas en la frontera del Este…-camino junto a la ventana y guardo silencio por un momento-¡tu vida tomare si algo llega a pasar en mi ausencia!- dijo fríamente observando a Hoshi, ella entendía muy bien a qué se refería, no era necesario que entrara en detalles…

\- si mi señor- dijo inclinando la cabeza…

-Todo lo que pida debes darle sin duda alguna… por ningún motivo puede salir del palacio, es lo único que tiene prohibido – con su vista fija en el firmamento le hablaba- no tolerare errores, así que busca una forma de cuidarla en todo momento sin que se de cuenta…

-entiendes lo que te digo- dijo acercándose nuevamente al escritorio…

Nunca imagino cuán importante era la pequeña humana para su cachorro hasta esa noche; cada palabra le llegaba cargada de autoridad, preocupación y tristeza sin duda alguna le dolía tener que dejarla al cuidado de alguien más.

Su rostro no mostraba perturbación alguna; para cualquier otro youkais eran las ordenes del frio e impresionante Lord del Oeste las que estaba recibiendo… pero para ellos… eran las ordenes de un ser que amaba, a una humana y temía por no poder protegerle…

-Si mi señor- dijo…

-Retírate…-le ordeno nuevamente

Hoshi se levanto suavemente, haciendo una mueca de dolor al inclinarse para retirarse…

La observo retirarse. Sabía que la había lastimado más de lo que había pensado…le tomaría al menos una semana para recuperarse y eliminar completamente el veneno de su organismo y no le agradaba dejarla mal herida, mas cuando él no se encontraría para cuidar de su más valioso tesoro…

-ven acá- le ordeno cuando la vio cerca de la puerta-no deseo excusas cuando regrese-le dijo tomando su espada y acercándose a ella…

Por un momento pensó que le atacaría… se asusto… esperando el golpe con la espada cerró los ojos…pero nada, no llego nada y cuando los abrió ya no estaba herida, su kimono estaba rasgado y con manchas de sangre… pero ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño…sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar se alejo de la habitación no sin antes reverenciar a su señor y agradecer por lo que sea que acabara de hacer…

Tan sorprendido como que un pez caminara, observo la escena… si, lo acababa de presenciar… un acto de gentileza por parte de su señor, eso no se veía nunca… definitivamente esa era la palabra correcta y él, el más insignificante ser… lo había visto y no diría nada, de hacerlo moriría en el proceso…

Dio algunas instrucciones mas por su partida. Pronto se marcharía y no quería dejar nada desapercibido.

El sol se ocultaba, dando los últimos rayos del ocaso. Rin se encontraba en su recamara preparándose para la cena; estaba muy feliz había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde con su señor, se sentía mal de ocultarle cosas, pero para ella era de suma importancia que él lo descubriera en el momento perfecto… Espero que Hoshi- sama llegara como de costumbre y le ayudara con su arreglo… los minutos transcurrieron y no se presento, era extraño que se tardara pero con tantas responsabilidades cualquiera la dejaría de un lado.

Inicio su arreglo con una pequeña ducha y justo cuando iniciaba a colocarse la ropa la puerta se abrió…

-Lo siento pequeña me ha entrado la tarde…-dijo Hoshi-sama.

-No te preocupes nana, ya he iniciado mi arreglo- respondió Rin viéndola en el espejo con una sonrisa- ¿y qué te ha entretenido?-pregunto- ¡ooooh! ya sé, no me digas - exclamo con alegría- a caso has preparado la deliciosa comida que te conté que preparaba la señora Kagome…yo se que Sesshomaru -sama me consiente mucho, pero de verdad que es delicioso- dijo, viéndola por el espejo esperando una respuesta.

La youkai la observo por un momento, estaba tan feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado en horas de la tarde. Se sentía tan miserable de haber fayado en su misión, de no ser por su señor la princesa ya estaría muerta… solo de imaginarlo le dolia el pecho y esta situación le demostraba una vez mas cuan valiosa era la vida de este ser que estaba frente a ella y la cual debía de cuidar con toda su vida…

-Me temo mucho que no es así- dijo viéndola fijamente- me encontraba recibiendo algunas órdenes del señor Sesshomaru.

-¡hoooo!, sin duda algo muy importante para el amo, si te has tardado tanto- dijo Rin sorprendida-

_Así es mi niña-dijo guiñándole un ojo- me ha encargado cuidar lo mas importante en este imperio…me imagino que te ha dicho que pronto saldrá de viaje- dijo tomando un peine y acercándose a peinar su cabello mientras la joven se sentaba para hacer más fácil la tarea de su nana.

Sintió un gran golpe en su corazón…había pasado toda la tarde con él y no encontró un momento para informarle que se marcharía, en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en el palacio nunca su amo se había marchado…suspiro… ¡se sentiría tan sola nuevamente!.

-No nana, no me dijo que partiría próximamente…-suspiro-aunque para serte sincera no tendría porque hacerlo, yo solo soy una humana y el es un youkai y también es el señor de estas tierras…

Tristeza escuchaba en su voz… imprudente…si… bocona eso era y si no la habían matado hace unos instantes por descuidada ahora si lo harían por imprudente, nada podría hacer bien.

-lo siento mi niña no sabía que el amo no te había informado aun…-dijo mientras terminaba de peinar sus cabellos.-lo hará mi niña-aseveró- el te informara de su partida- dijo para animarle-apúrate a baja y lleva una linda sonrisa en tu rosto así como siempre…

-hay nana ya no tengo hambre…

-vamos Rin apresúrate si no lo harás enojar y se irá enfadado contigo…

Se veía muy diferente a la Rin de la aldea… bellos kimonos la cubría, sus pies estaban calzados con unas bellas zapatillas y su cabello recogido con hermosas peinetas que su amo le regalaba cada vez que regresaba de una inspección. Con un suspiro ingreso al salón comedor, suavemente camino hacia su lugar, siempre junto a su amo y con una tímida sonrisa le saludo, su corazón resonaba tan fuertemente solo con verle…escuchaba su fuerte latir en sus oídos. Estaba tan segura que hasta su amo lo podría escuchar… y así era, Sesshomaru escuchaba el latir acelerado de su corazón desde mucho tiempo atrás, tres o cuatro años después de haberle dejado en la aldea de los humanos. Su latir acelerado y el sonrosado de sus mejías siempre le delataban, pero en especial ese dulce aroma a melocotones y flores que inundaba sus fosas nasales cada que se acercaba a ella.

Con una sonrisa imperceptible le observaba como cada noche; se veía hermosa utilizando todo lo que él le regalaba, aun así fuera el kimono más sencillo se veía hermosa, pero se había prometido darle lo mejor…así lo había hecho siempre, aun estuviera en la aldea de los humanos el llegaba y le dejaba regalos muy especiales para ella y más ahora que era la princesa del imperio del Oeste.

-¿Te sucede algo niña?-pregunto Jaken, luego de verle toda la cena darle vuelta a la comida…

-No señor Jaken, no me sucede nada- dijo viéndolo fijamente y regalándole una sonrisa…

-Pues no lo creo, tu eres muy comelona y no has tocado la comida…o será que hoy despertaste y has decidido dejar de molestar a los cocineros de este palacio con esa comida humana que les haces preparar…dijo sonriendo el pequeño sapo.

-nunca se han quejado señor Jaken- soltó con una risita, sabía que el sapo lo que quería era molestarla como siempre - a diferencia de esas lagartijas que usted les hace preparar y les cuesta mucho encontrar- acertó.

Realmente no tenía mucha hambre, pero no lo diría pues sabía que en el palacio cocinaban solamente para ella y eso sería desairar al cocinero…

-pequeña insolente como te atreves a decir eso si yo soy el gran Jaken, ministro del Lord del oeste-dijo muy molesto el demonio sapo- y tu eres solamente una humana tonta-soltó muy enojado.

-Calla Jaken o serás un sapo muero… antes de que esta cena termine –dijo Sesshomaru fríamente, no quería escuchar sandeces en este momento, la actitud de su protegida era extraña y a su alrededor se percibía un aroma de melancolía mesclado con ese delicioso aroma de melocotones y flores frescas.

-¿Sucede algo Rin?-pregunto, mientras sostenía su taza de té y la bebía.

-n-no mi señor, no sucede nada- respondió.

-Sesshomaru-sama puedo retirarme- pregunto al demonio, deseaba retirarse se sentía muy extraña, los sentimientos que la invadían eran muchos, sobre todo necesitaba pensar.

-haz lo que quieras Rin- respondió el demonio viéndola fijamente, si deseaba retirarse era porque algo pasaba, lo mejor era estar concentrado en su próximo viaje y que todo marchara bien en el palacio en su ausencia. Ya tendría tiempo después para averiguar qué pasaba.

-con permiso- dijo Rin al retirarse del comedor con un saludo…suavemente camino por el pasillo que le llevaba a sus habitaciones, se sentía tan desolada y con una gran tristeza que en cualquier momento saldrían sus lagrimas, así que decididamente avanzo al jardín, se integraría al cantar de los grillos y el brillar de las luciérnagas, el sonido de la cascada y la tenue luz de la luna nueva como lo hacía en la aldea cuando extrañaba mucho a su señor, a Jaken y A-Uh, siempre en días como este. El pasar de la luna le indicaba lo que ya sabía, pronto un periodo más llegaría y por tal motivo se sentía tan sensible… así se lo había explicado la señora Kagome cuando le sucedió la primera vez, muchos cambios tendría a lo largo del tiempo y ya habían sucedido ¡era toda una mujer!, su cuerpo se desarrollo adecuadamente…muchas cosas crecieron en ella, no era tan alta como las youkais que le rodeaban ni tenía una belleza muy marcada como ellas, aun así se consideraba una mujer bonita.

Llego a un conjunto de arboles de cerezo; los cuales se encontraban frente a la pequeña laguna que reflejaba el firmamento como el espejo más bello que existía, la luna y la estrellas brillaban suavemente en la vasta obscuridad de la noche, la brisa fresca se llenaba del aroma de la flores silvestres y la madera fresca de los arboles…suspiro… tan cerca de ver y tan lejos de alcanzar, precisamente los sentimientos la invadían, ¡lo amaba!, estaba segura del sentimiento que habitaba en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando descubrió el significado de las palabras que su señor le había dicho al dejarla en la aldea humana al cuidado de la sacerdotisa…

Se recostó en la suave capa de musco y plantas que cubrían las raíces de los arboles; necesitaba aclarar su situación, realmente no tenía claro cuál era su lugar… era la protegida de Lord, una humana tratada y educada como una princesa. No le gustaba quejarse de nada y por tal motivo trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos antes de delatarse ante los demás. En muchas ocasiones sus impulsos salvaje le atacaban…una sonrisita se le escapo, Jaken siempre le decía que era una salvaje y quería salir corriendo y gritarle a su señor todo lo que sentía hacia él y todo lo que experimentaba cada que lo tenía cerca.

No era posible; el demonio nunca lo entendería… inclusive ella aun no entendía como la había dejado permanecer a su lado, cuando el despreciaba a los seres humanos.

Una lagrima se le escapo…bueno muchas, por mucho que lucho por controlar sus emociones, estas le ganaron, sabía muy bien que lo mejor era desahogar sus penas para luego seguir sonriendo pero sobre todo para que el demonio no se diera cuenta de nada…

No entendía porque ese afán de demostrar fortaleza ante los demás… ella era una humana llena de emociones que se delataban tan fácilmente con cada aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, muchas cualidades excepcionales poseía desde muy pequeña y siempre fue educada como una princesa. Lloraba…el viento estaba cargado del olor a sal, lo sabía algo le pasaba y sin duda alguna… nuevamente estaba llorando, camino rumbo a los jardines donde el aroma era más fuerte, a simple vista no la ubicaba hasta que un movimiento le alerto que se encontraba junto a la laguna…

Una gran cantidad de energía llamo su atención, con rapidez recogió las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejías y la delataban…

-Te he preguntado si te ha sucedido algo y no has deseado informarme- pregunto una suave voz que conocía muy bien.

-L-lo siento mi señor, yo solo no quería molestarlo con mis tonteras- dijo en un susurro apenada por ocultarle lo que sucedía.

-Todo lo que te afecta es importante para mí- dijo seriamente, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Su corazón nuevamente la traicionaba, tan acelerado era su latir que sentía mil emociones en un instante y su voz se cortaba junto con su mente…

-Lo sé mi señor-dijo suspirando y tratando de controlar todas sus emociones.

-Habla Rin – dijo.

El silencio era señal de que él esperaba una respuesta de su parte- sucede mi señor que desde que usted me trajo a este palacio nunca se ha marchado por mucho tiempo y ahora que se va lo extrañare mucho-dijo viendo el firmamento, le daba mucha pena verle a la cara.

Rin hablaba y el escuchaba, así había sido siempre desde muy pequeña, era parlanchina y el la escuchaba en esas charlas interminables de curiosidad del mundo y de la vida, la oía reír alegremente y muy pocas veces llorar…el llanto era más cundo tenia esas extrañas pesadillas que le atacaban en las horas nocturnas y el no era capaz de ayudarle y proteger en ese lugar a donde ella iba cada vez que dormía…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que partiré pronto?-dijo girando hacia ella.

-eso no importa mi señor- respondió-quien lo haya dicho pensó que estaba informada.

-Me reprochas no haberlo hecho antes-dijo mientras tomaba su rostro…la observo fijamente, sus ojos chocolate estaban rojos muestra de la irritación por el llanto, con sus garras acaricio suavemente su piel mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando su contacto. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción murmuro en su oído.

-Dime Rin que es lo que deseas-

Asombrada ante la pregunta y la cercanía de su voz abrió los ojos, temblaba ante el contacto que el demonio le mostraba, jamás imagino una situación si… ya no era posible ocultarlo, su cuerpo la delataba en este preciso momento temblaba…con temor respondió ante tan directa pregunta.

-Yo solo deseo permaneces a su lado para siempre, Sesshomaru-sama- dijo tímidamente y sus mejías se llenaron de fuego ante la vergüenza y el descaro de su respuesta. El silencio reino por un momento y luego continúo hablando…

-Sé que es muy difícil mi señor, yo solo soy una humana y mi vida es tan efímera como las flores del campo- dijo con modestia- aunque me gustaría algo…podría usted concederme una petición amo-dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa…

Le gustaba verle sonreír más aun si él era el causante de sus risas… en la aldea humana muchas veces tuvo que aguantarse la molestia de ver que otros la hicieran reír , le enfadaba en sobremanera… más aun si era algún aldeano estúpido que creía que con hacerla reír llegaría a su corazón…tontas creaturas patéticas quererle ganar a él su hembra…si, era posesivo pero quien no lo era, su tonto hermano cuidaba a la sacerdotisa como si fuera a quebrarse, porque no lo haría el con la persona más importante de su vida…

-Dime Rin que es lo que deseas…todo le concedería aun la inmortalidad si estaba en sus manos.

-gracias Sesshomaru –sama, pero no debe de hacerlo si no es de su agrado.

-Rin…-dijo seriamente y con enfado no le gustaba que le diera muchas vueltas al asunto.

era una atrevida de pedir semejante situación… su amo era un ser lleno de responsabilidades que tenía que cuidar un imperio y no estar cumpliendo los caprichos de una niña tonta… así que con un poco de vergüenza le explico su deseo…

Abrió los ojos de asombro… raras cosas le sorprendían pero sin duda esta era una de ellas… su pequeña niña ya había crecido y cumpliría su petición.

-Aun no me he marchado Rin –dijo con asombro…-que te parece si iniciamos desde esta noche a cumplir tu deseo-que mas daría el por pasar todo un día completo con ellas en todos los sentidos…

Acostumbrarse era un poco difícil…el contacto era sutil, pero le parecía extraño permitir que otro ser lo tocara, mas si era de esa forma, con cuidado, delicadeza y seducción. Muchas veces observo a su hermano con la sacerdotisa… el contacto entre ellos era muy estrecho y eso parecía dar mayor confianza a su relación…

Sin Rin esperarlo… su señor la tomo de la mano-ven conmigo –le dijo y se dirigieron a donde el demonio la llevaba…caminaron por la orilla de la laguna, hasta llegar muy cerca de la cascada… el fuerte sonido del agua al caer y la brisa fría, no eran nada comparado con la sensación de ir tomada de la mano de su señor como muchas veces lo había deseado…era extraño verle comportarse de aquella manera tan cálida…

De un momento a otro volteo a verle; prácticamente la llevaba halada, pero al parecer no le molestaba, una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro sonrojado y el aroma a su alrededor había cambiado completamente volviéndose más fuerte y embriagador… ¡ooooh! que delicia.

-A donde vamos Sesshomaru-sama- pregunto al verle voltear…

Con una mano le indico hacer silencio; caminaron un momento más hasta colocarse justamente a un costado del manto de agua trasparente…-te mostrare algo muy importante-dijo susurrándole al oído cuando la presiono a la pared de roca fría…

Rin se sorprendió al percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraba…completamente a su merced, su respiración se agito y su corazón latió mas fuerte aun, llenando su rostro completamente de sangre el cual ocultaba bajo el flequillo del cabello en su frente.

-Silencio nadie debe escuchar-dijo halándola al centro del manto de agua…

Algunas gotas le mojaron, aunque no importaba en estos momentos estaba junto a su señor. Caminaron adentrándose en la cueva que estaba oculta tras la cascada, el espacio era pequeño, ellos cabían muy bien, el camino era alumbrado por la luz de su señor… así trascurrieron unos minutos en el silencio de la cueva donde solo se escuchaba el sonar de su respiración agitada…hasta que la voz del demonio llamo su atención.

-Escucha bien Rin y no lo olvides-le advirtió- cuando no este y estés en peligro corre tan rápido como te sea posible, si el castillo está siendo atacado y tu integridad este en riesgo ven acá…- la angustia se escuchaba en su voz, el lo notaba, sin duda ella también- no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por nadie- dijo sujetándola fuertemente a la pared… y sin ella esperarlo tomo sus labios con mucha pasión contenida.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando la sujeto a la pared; mas grande aun cuando la beso…se lleno de tantas emociones en un momento que no sabía qué hacer…sus labios eran demandantes y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ceder a su demanda entregándole completamente su boca… jamás había besado en su vida a nadie, absolutamente a nadie y que él fuera el primero jamás se borraría de su mente, todos pensaban que Sesshomaru era frio y no tenia sentimientos… ella lo sabia él era diferente. El era capaz de sentir, de querer, inclusive de amar. Porque lo que estaba haciendo solo lo haría por amor…amor, en ese momento lo entendió y con gran sorpresa abrió sus ojos solo para encontrar los del youkais completamente cerrados…entregado al acto mismo de sentir la cálida boca del ser que él había escogido como su hembra hace muchos años atrás.

Con gran delicadeza sabio sus manos tocando suavemente su piel con la piel de los brazos de youkai hasta terminar enrollándolos en el cuello del demonio y a la vez abriendo su boca para que el la explorara. El beso se fue volviendo suave hasta terminar cuando ya no le fue posible respirar.

Por un momento no lo pensó simplemente se dejo guiar por su instinto… siempre creyó que por ser un daiyoukai no podría controlarse con ella y lo que menos deseaba era lastimarle de alguna forma, pero ahora se daba cuenta que si era posible, su instinto no podría ganarle a su amor y eso le causaba un calor muy desconocido en el pecho… realmente el poseía un corazón capas de amar y proteger lo que consideraba suyo.

No lo dudo en ningún momento cuando ella lanzo la propuesta más absurda de su vida… este era un lugar especial, nadie lo conocía a excepción de su padre y madre… ahora la había besado… por primera vez había besado a alguien en su vida, el acto en si era más fácil pero involucrar emociones era diferente.

La observo tan sonrosada que estaba seguro que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba en sus mejías; allí estaba ella con sus ojos cerrados confiando ciegamente en él, la tomo de la mano y camino con ella hasta llegar al bosque de bambú que era alumbrado por los rayos de luna apenas perceptibles desde el cielo despejado de la cueva…

-Lo puedes ves, aquí es seguro para ti-dijo mientras con su mano recorría el lugar- hay agua , comida, luz y desde arriba si alguien te busca solo vera un bosque de bambú, la entrada desde arriba no es perceptible ni para los ojos más agudos y por la cascada el agua esconde tu aroma…

Del asombro no era capaz de formular ninguna palabra, el lugar era muy hermoso- y-yo lo hare Seshomaru- masa, dijo mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos…¡traidoras! delataban lo emocionada que se encontraba…ella se abalanzo a sus pecho para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro entre su armadura, estaba muy feliz, ella era muy importante para su señor y se lo acababa de demostrar…

-Entiendes ahora porque no había dicho de mi partida- dijo mientras con su mano hacia a un lado el cabello que cubría el cuello de Rin, sabía que si se marchaba debía marcarla ya que si en su ausencia atacaban el castillo, aunque la capturasen no le matarían porque llevaría su marca y su olor le acompañaría siempre…ningún demonio se atrevería a lastimarla ya que el no tendría piedad de nadie que lastimara a su hembra…

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no se percato que Rin se separaba de él y de un momento a otro tomo sus labios tímidamente…le sorprendió la acción ya que ella estaba de puntillas para alcanzarle, correspondió a su beso con pasión y ternura siempre cuidando de no lastimarla con sus colmillos, recorrió su boca, sus labios, beso sus mejías hasta bajar a su cuello allí le beso suavemente succionando y rozando su piel hasta que la escucho suspirar entregada a las sensaciones que el propiciaba.

Una y otra vez decía su nombre la estaba llevando al cielo con cada caricia… más aun cuando tomo su cuello y lo acariciaba con su lengua, no se dio cuenta en qué momento estaban tan pegados el uno al otro, mucho menos en qué momento estaba sobre la estola de su señor y el encima de ella besándola tan fervientemente… se entregaría a él, lo amaba estaba segura y el la quería…¿sería suficiente para ella saber que él la quería?… si, lo era y con esa convicción se entrego al millón se sensaciones que él le trasmitía.

No le era posible esperar más; la marcaria en ese momento, ella estaba completamente perdida en las sensaciones de su cuerpo… se posiciono entre su cuello y su hombro listo para morderla y trasmitir su esencia en ella…entonces escucho los susurros de su voz- le amo Sesshomaru-sama- si, lo escucho bien…ella lo amaba y sin más la mordió…lacerando su frágil piel con sus colmillos y llenándola de su esencia… esencia que la acompañaría desde ese momento y para siempre…

Perdida en una mar de sensaciones nuevas se encontraba cuando de sus labios se escaparon un par de palabras que había guardado tan celosamente en su corazón… lo había dicho y ese era el momento perfecto para que su señor lo supiera, lo que si no esperaba fue lo que vino a continuación…él la había marcado…la había marcado como su hembra, lo sabía porque Kagome-sama se lo había explicado…en algún rincón de su mente estaba ese recuerdo pero ahora solo sentía un calor tan grande esparcirse por su cuerpo…se separo del demonio tan rápido como este la soltó de sus hombro y con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa lo observo limpiar la sangre de su boca mientras ella caía en un sueño profundo…

La vio tan sorprendida y luego la vio caer completamente desmayada… una sonrisa le acompañaba y el recuerdo de esa noche se lo llevaría con él hasta su regreso. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al castillo atreves de la cueva, ya que si regresaba por la salida que estaba justo sobre él sus aromas quedarían allí y sería más fácil encontrarla.

Al salir de la cueva alzo en vuelo y la llevo a su habitación de esa noche en adelante dormiría en la recamara principal.

La desvistió ya que su kimono estaba mojado, la observo… su hembra era la mujer más hermosa y eso le complacía ya que su belleza iba mucho mas allá de lo exterior. Le coloco una yukata de dormir y la acomodo en el futon envuelta en su estola, le observo dormir plácidamente hasta que el aurora le anuncio que debía marcharse.

 _Fin De Flash Back_

Dormida plácidamente la había dejado en su recamara unos meses atrás; con un pergamino de despedida y una espada para su protección personal…

Frente a él observaba el bosque donde se encontraba su castillo… todo cubierto de nieve, el invierno había entrado una luna nueva atrás y las tormentas fueron fuertes en su ausencia… descendió justo unos minutos antes que la guardia de la frontera con la cuan se reunió en la frontera Este, para recibir toda la información sobre la situación en todos los puestos de protección…

Camino al interior del palacio esperando verla, toda la servidumbre estaba esperando su llegada, a su paso le reverenciaban. Deseaba verle aunque no era hora que ella estuviera despierta…en la oscuridad había salido de su palacio y en oscuridad había regresado… la guardia le esperaba en el despacho junto a Jaken para darle toda la información de las fronteras y las pesquisas que les había ordenado hacer en algunos puntos determinados muchas dudas rondaban su cabeza así que esperaba solucionar todo, lo más pronto posible.

Al entrar a su despacho todos le esperaban listos para dar sus informes… lo que no tenían en cuenta es que una humana revoltosa entraría corriendo al lugar robando completamente la atención de su amo.

 _Continuara….._

Un saludo muy especial a quienes han leído la historia que estoy publicando… muchas gracias por su tiempo y su comprensión ya que es la primera vez que escribo y no se mucho sobre esto, me gusta imaginar pero es una ardua tarea colocarla al papel, mas aun cuando tienes una agenda de trabajo bastante aplicada diariamente y el tiempo es limitado, agradecería mucho sus comentarios y sugerencia…bendiciones.

..


	4. los efectos

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…

Capitulo III

Los Efectos

El sol ingresaba fuertemente por las ventanas de la habitación; la luminosidad era tan fuerte que con una mano cubría sus ojos para resguardarlos del resplandor, lo que le indicaba que ya era muy tarde…lentamente abrió sus ojos conforme se acostumbraba a la claridad. No distinguía donde se encontraba, el lugar le parecía extraño y lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era ser mordida por su amo…

Con gran asombro abrió mas los ojos al caer en cuanta que realmente él la había marcado. Si, lo había hecho y luego ella simplemente se desmayó… ¿Dónde estaba?, se pregunto mientras intentaba incorporarse con mucha dificultad, un dolor agudo la hiso retroceder en su intención, ya que al estar completamente despierta el dolor se presento, su brazo izquierdo junto con su cuello estaban hormigueando completamente, como su hubiera dormido en una posición incómoda toda la noche y lo más extraño es que muchas otras partes de su cuerpo ardían como si alguna planta ponzoñosa las hubiera tocado.

Suspiro… debía levantarse o al menos intentarlo, no sabía que pasaba y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su situación en este momento…pedir ayuda no era algo que deseara en estos momentos. En los que se sentía muy apenada, su amo la había besado y no un beso cualquiera, el había hecho muchas cosas con ella. La había besado con mucha intensidad, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que pasa en aquella cueva, nunca le había besado y muy pocas veces lo vio en la aldea pues la señora Kagome y Sango eran muy reservadas y cuidadosas, bueno no es que fuera ignorante. Se lo habían explicado todo como seria y lo que posiblemente sentiría al ser besada por un humano…nadie le dijo que su primer beso se lo daría nada más y nada menos que un demonio y no cualquier demonio sino el dueño de su corazón…

Ella, una humana que no imagino nunca que los sentimientos que sentía fueran correspondidos por su amo. Fue sorprendida con la guardia baja por él...literalmente allí, en la cueva él la sometió a la intensidad de su boca y a las caricias de sus manos. Se lo demostrado con hecho… una risita se escapó de su boca, el todo lo demostraba con hechos, las palabras son escazas en su vocabulario…oh, él la había tocado, si, y su lengua…sus labios. Que delicia.

Debía salir de allí antes que su nana se diera cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. Con su brazo derecho se impulso a manera de girar y quedar completamente de cuatro patas en el futon, con lo que no contaba era que su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente inerte, no reaccionaba y solo la sensación de hormigueo le recordaba que allí poseía un brazo, con sus dos piernas y el brazo derecho se impulso hasta llegar a mantener el equilibrio completamente…se impulso con el brazo derecho y quedo de rodillas, con mucho cuidado se levanto apoyándose con una pierna y luego la otra…!lo hiso…siiiiiiiiiii¡ .

Lentamente inicio a caminar, observando todo a su alrededor. La recamara era amplia, hermosa y elegante, nunca antes había entrado y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era similar a la suya en tamaño y belleza, la única diferencia eran los colores y acabados. Un tatami rojo con bordados dorados y azul añil, se encontraba en la parte central de la habitación, este se extendía casi por todos los rincones, algunas partes que no estaban cubiertas sobresalían por un piso de madera completamente lustrado. Una amplia mesa con tinta, plumas y muchos pergaminos se encontraban al costado derecho donde que se extendían en una pequeña biblioteca privada, a un costado de esta, una serie de almohadones de diferentes tamaños y colores en los que se imaginaba se recostaba su señor para descansar o leer. El papel blanco de las ventanas contrastaba con el rojo y el azul de las paredes y el techo sobresalía por las monturas doradas que formaban diferentes figuras y se extendían en los sócalos del techo y el piso adornando los marcos de las ventanas, varios muebles de finas maderas y perfectos detalles complementaban la estancia, la habitación digna de un rey…porque su amo es el señor de las tierras de Oeste y heredero de la señora de los vientos.

Al incorporar su cabeza y fijar su rostro pudo observar completamente la habitación la que distinguía mucho de ser sencilla; aunque realmente nada que perteneciera al señor Sesshomaru era sencillo…solamente ella, que era una humana insignificante, pero no se iba a amedrentarse por eso, no en estos momentos que ya la había marcado. El la había marcado y no estaba muy segura de lo que eso significaba para ella ya que su señor es muy diferente al señor Inuyasha y según la señora Kagome así fue como él la marco cuando la convirtió en su esposa…aunque si recordaba bien ella también le hablo de otros detalles que se aplicaban a la situación y definitivamente eso no había pasado entre ellos.

Debía salir de esa habitación; se sentía como si no hubiera descansado en una semana luego de un duro entrenamiento…un baño no le caería nada mal y con esa intención se dirigió a la puerta principal…

En el momento en el que extendía una mano para correr la puerta… esta se abrió, sorprendiéndola completamente al toparse con la intensidad azul de los ojos de Hoshi- sama que la veía con una interrogante en su rostro…

-¿Se encuentra bien mi señora?- pregunto, ingresando a la recamara…

Se encontraba en la entrada principal del palacio despidiendo a su amado cuando un aroma muy peculiar invadió sus sentidos; todos habían partido desplazándose en diferentes direcciones, a un principio no lo percibió ya que su amo todavía se encontraba en el palacio, ahora el ya tenía varias horas de ver partido y ese aroma no había menguado ni un poco, todo lo contrario cada momento era más intenso y se mesclaba con uno dulce y suave como las f…flores del campo, abrió los ojos de la impresión…su amo la había tomado justamente una noche antes de partir…pero que ser tan arrogante y presumido era ese muchacho…

Subió para levantarla; la busco en su habitación pero allí no la encontró, siguió el rastro de su aroma para descubrir que él la había dejado en su habitación personal, bueno ambas habitaciones formaban parte de sus recamaras, la cual hiso decorar exclusivamente para su invitada…aunque en aquel momento nunca se imagino que fuera para una humana y mucho menos que esa humana fuera hacer la señora del Oeste …bufo molesta, pero quien se creía el… bueno si, era su amo , pero…. creer que en su ausencia ellos harían alguna diferencia con ella era injusto…pero que sabia el de justicia si era el más frio, calculador y arrogante daiyoukai y el más temido de los cuatro imperios y solo buscaba sus propios intereses…"eso era antes de la humana"… no lo olvides, se dijo. No sabía qué hacer, por segunda vez en mucho tiempo no sabía cómo proceder y esto la hiso recordar...

 _Flash Back_

El imperio del Oeste estaba restaurado completamente; el joven Lord le reconstruyó con mayor esplendor que en miles de años, su valor , tenacidad, fortaleza y gran poder le abrieron muchas puertas que hicieron que se sentara sobre bases solidad. El respeto, la lealtad y la confianza se marcaron desde un principio; Generales, comandantes y soldados todos por igual le mostraron sus respetos, lealtad y confianza absoluta. Sus estrategia estudiadas, estructuradas emprendedoras y renovadoras eran motivo de regocijo y éxito dentro de sus conquistas, ningún sub alterno le decía no… aunque en muchos caso era por miedo a morir, el imperio se fue volviendo mucho más rico y prospero, productor de muchos enseres, alimentos, cultivos, joyas, telas cerámicas y porcelanas de exquisita calidad, todo marchaba muy bien, todos trabajaban por agradar a su señor y que este no los eliminara como simples basuras…

Su sorpresa fue tal, al ver llegar una humana con su señor…comprendió entonces el aroma que se marcaba tan peculiar en él; al principio pensó que se debía a la eliminación de aldeas humanas que invadían el territorio, luego este aroma era recurrente en él, más aun, cuando salía con Jaken llevando regalos y regresaban varios días después apestando a humano.

Su deber como guardia imperial consistía en cuidar a la familia real; a un principio era simplemente una ayudante y luego se le encargo cuidar del heredero real, en aquel momento era un pequeño cachorro recién nacido, conforme pasaron los años se convirtió en un cachorro completamente educado, de eso no había duda el era un príncipe que obedecía las ordenes de sus instructores, aprendía rápidamente y poseía una inteligencia muy alta…pero esa era su vida, educarse y pasar horas interminables en los campos de entrenamiento desarrollando sus poderes…nunca se acercaba a los otros cachorros siempre solo…bueno no solo, Jaken siempre tras de él…consintiéndole y cumpliendo todos sus caprichos... como no había familia real que proteger…protegía el palacio. Hasta esa tarde que le vio entrar con una humana…

Todo el palacio estaba alborotado y ansioso de ver la hora en que su señor se comiera a ese ser pestoso e insignificante; pero no fue así esa misma tarde todos fueron llamados al despacho, comandantes, generales del ejército y de la guardia imperial. Como olvidar aquellas palabras… si casi se mueren todos de la impresión.

-La humana es mía aquel que ose tocarle un solo cabello morirá en el intento- así fueron las frías palabras de su señor, no había duda todos estarían muertos por esa humana sin lugar a duda…

Lo peor fue cuando la voz de su señor le ordeno a ella y al general imperial quedarse…

-Es su deber cuidar de la humana y proporcionarle todo aquello que ella necesite- dijo mientras los veía fríamente.

-Mi señor- dijo el general-¿Cuál es el papel de la humana en este palacio?-pregunto-

-¡Eso no les incumbe!-respondió irritado –cuidar de la humana es su deber y si fallan morirán…-afirmo mientras los despedía con la mano…

La humana era muy diferente a lo que ella pensó…educada, amable, noble y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Acostumbrarse a ella no fue tan difícil aunque a un principio no le pareció tener que enseñarle y más aun tratarla y vestirla como una princesa… y no cualquier princesa, sino una princesa youkai y ese fue el motivo por el cual casi pierde la vida al informarle a su señor que ella no estaba dispuesta a atender a la joven…

Esa tarde estaba muy molesta la humana no se había dejado peinar y el kimono que había escogido era tan corriente que si su amo lo veía la mataría a ella por no atender a la joven, pero era tan terca que si algo no le parecía no lo hacía, le recordaba a su señor cuando pequeño… así que muy molesta fue a informarle a su señor que la humana no deseaba colaborar y ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantar sus groserías, este se encontraba solo en su despacho, así que aprovecho la oportunidad.

Toco la puerta cuidadosamente; al no recibir respuesta ingreso lentamente colocándose frente a él…

-Mi señor-dijo para llamar su atención- la humana no obedece- dijo con molestia

Sesshomaru levanto su rosto, una mirada asesina le otorgo- ¿dices que la humana que me acompaña es salvaje?-pregunto.

-no mi señor –dijo con temor- es solo que no obedece lo que se le indica-debía ser valiente ante su señor, ella no deseaba atenderla- y ninguno está a gusto con su presencia.

Una sonrisa maligna adorno el rostro de su señor y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque que le fue dado…

\- piensas que me interesa su comodidad-pregunto presionando su cuello y evitando que respirara.

-mi señor- dijo en un susurro.

-lo único que debe importarte es el bienestar de la humana y eso lo incluye todo-dijo mientras la soltaba lentamente-si alguno osa lastimarla morirás- amenazó.

-pídele las cosa y ella las ara, no puedes ordenarle a tu señora, ella debe ordenarte y conociéndola se que no lo hará… si fallas te matare-dijo con dureza- así que no oses pasarte, enséñale y edúcala como se te ha ordenado y que no descubra tu misión, ella es mucho más de lo que te imaginas-dijo su señor con molestia-¡nadie debe saber lo que te he dicho! –informo tan fríamente que solo escuchar sus palabras aterrorizaba.

La soltó dejándola caer al suelo y con la amenaza salió del despacho.

Esa humana era la señora del Oeste… no le era posible asimilar tal información, si le pasaba algo a la humana ella moriría… ¡oh! que molesta estaba, moriría por una insignificante humana. La señora de Oeste una humana ¿quién lo diría? cuando el Lord los despreciaba tanto…

El trato fue estrecho entre la humana y ella, descubriendo un sin fin de cualidades que eran dignas de una princesa. La guio en algunas lecciones, descubriendo que ellas sabía mucho y su sorpresa fue tal al descubrir que su amo y Jaken la habían educado desde muy pequeña ya que era muy parlanchina y nunca se callaba…algo que le sorprendió fue el gran conocimiento que poseía en plantas medicinales y curación.

Habían cosas en la joven dignas de admirar; su tenacidad y entusiasmo siempre estaban presente, era amable y educada, realmente era mucho más de lo que ella y muchos esperaban.

 _Fin de flash back_

No sabía cómo proceder ante su señora, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tratarla igual que siempre…

Al ingresar a la recamara principal el aroma invadió su sentido; la esencia de su señor dominaba el ambiente y la joven humana desprendía una mescla de ambos aromas formándose en una esencia muy similar a la de su señor, sentirla de cerca y verla convertida en su señora era diferente ya que se había ganado el cariño de muchos en el palacio con su trato y su personalidad amigable y servicial, ella era el complemento perfecto, su equilibrio, el único ser capaz de traspasar esa coraza de superioridad formada por el joven príncipe, saber que su joven amo encontró a su pareja era una gran satisfacción.

Observo a la joven por un momento; llamándole mucho la atención el aspecto tan desaliñado que presentaba, mas le sorprendió verle tan…

Su rostro se tiño completamente de rojo al ser observada tan detalladamente por su nana; le dio tanta vergüenza que fuera encontrada en la habitación de su señor, solamente bajo su rostro para evitar la mirada penetrante que la incomodada…

-¿se encuentra bien mi señora?-pregunto Hoshi.

Aquella pegunta la tomo desprevenida, tan solo un día atrás y era la princesa, ahora la señora. Definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a la forma tan peculiar de muchos youkais dentro del imperio…

-¿porque me llamas así?-cuestiono a su nana- ¡es extraño que me llames así!

-eres la señora a partir de este día- dijo, viéndola con una sonrisa.

-no lo soy, yo solo soy una humana cualquiera, ¿Por qué aseguras tal cosa?- cuestiono caminando lentamente hacia la puerta y así poder llegar a su habitación. Un baño le ayudaría mucho a quitar el malestar de su cuerpo y relajar su mente, se sentía abrumada y muy adolorida… pensar en la situación eso debía.

-te ves muy mal-pregunto Hoshi, no solo se veía mal sino que estaba muy segura que se sentía fatal, su pulso estaba completamente distorsionado y su energía variaba a cada segundo.

-Me gustaría mucho un baño-dijo abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

-Ya está preparado-aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Entonces será mejor que me apresure antes que el agua se enfrié mucho-aseveró mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Apenas había dado unos pequeños pasos cuando fue detenida por una cálida mano-mi señora-dijo Hoshi, tomando su mano.

-A partir de este día esta es también su habitación- dijo, brindándole una sonrisa.

-¿cómo?-se impresiono tanto con aquella afirmación-¡p…pero!

-así es mi señora, sígame le mostrare…

Camino en la habitación rumbo a una puerta corrediza con hermosos tapices, no sabía que le mostraría su amiga, así que con pequeños pasos y muy dificultosos la seguía en silencio. Un hermoso baño la recibió al correr la puerta; los rayos del sol entraban por las persianas de la ventana, iluminando todo. Llenando de vida cada rincón. Una tina muy grande, llena de agua la recibía. Lo que más deseaba era acabar de una vez por todas con ese insoportable dolor que le martillaba la cabeza, un baño sin duda le ayudaría…

-podrías dejarme sola- cuestiono conforme se acercaba al biombo para retirar su ropa. No sabía que le pasaba, solo que en estos momentos lo que más deseaba era estar sola. Tenía una lucha interna y muchos miedos que debía cortar por lo sano…Su vida había cambiado, no sabía si para bien o mal pero la marca en su cuello era la seña del cambio en ella…suspiro se sentía frustrada.

La youkai salió dándole su espacio.

Los días siguientes fueron los más difíciles de toda su vida, el dolor de cabeza no había cedido ni un instante y estaba muy segura que a cada momento era más fuerte, dormía mucho y su cuerpo estaba completamente agotado, lleno de cardenales que se habían extendido a diferentes lugares. Su energía vitas disminuía a cada momento, distorsionando todo el funcionamiento de su cuerpo. Sin duda alguna, sea lo que sea que su amo le había inyectado. Era muy poderoso para causas tantas dificultades a su cuerpo. Los cuidados de su nana le ayudaron mucho ya que las tareas más fáciles le resultaba imposibles de realizar. Aunque no entendía que le pasaba a su cuerpo y era un poco difícil de sobre llevar, lo que más le asustaba eran esos extraños sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas que constantemente la sobresaltaban. Arrancándole la paz.

La pesadilla siempre era la misma, muy pocas veces variaba. Se veía parada en medio de cuatro espejos en los cuales se reflejaba su imagen, cada uno de los espejos poseía una virtud y cuando estaba justo de tomarla, los espejos se quebraban y muchos lobos salían de ellos. Corría sin cesar, tratando de liberarse de sus perseguidores y cuando estaba por lograrlo, un monstro muy grande la tomaba con una mano y la lanzaba a un abismo en el que solo había oscuridad, llamaba a su amo sin para, más él nunca llegaba a salvarla. La risa de aquella criatura en la oscuridad la recordaba muy bien, se burlaba una y otra vez de ella, su voz era terrible, más su aspecto no, parecía un hermoso ángel como su señor, pero era un ser lleno de maldad y crueldad. Que lo único que deseaba era destruirla por algún motivo que ella no entendía. Su sueño siempre terminaba con la misma frase… no lograras la perfección… sin más despertaba sudada y temerosa de aquella criatura que la asustaba.

El tiempo paso y junto con el su salud mejoro poco a poco, nadie en el palacio entendía que le pasaba, ni ella misma lo entendía, lo que sea parecía que ya estaba quedando atrás.

Una tarde, cerca de finalizar el otoño. Se encontraba en el jardín del ala oeste recostada en unos almohadones cuando un sonido llamo su atención. Era extraño no sentir ninguna presencia, estaba muy segura que alguien se encontraba allí, cerca de ella. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, su sorpresa fue tal al encontrar a una pequeña niñita observándola fijamente…

Se observaron mutuamente por un breve instante hasta que la pequeña cachorra se inclinó frente a ella…

-hola pequeña- le dijo, con una sonrisa. Era extraño no sentir ninguna clase de energía emanar de aquella criatura que la observaba.

Extendió su mano para que la pequeña se acercara a ella, más la niña no se movió.

-¿estas perdida? pregunto, al ver confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

-No, mi señora- respondió la pequeña niña.-yo solo quería conocerla- dijo, dando unos pasos hacia Rin.

-tus padres te estarán buscando-pregunto, era extraño ver niños en esa ala del palacio, solo los pequeños del castillo eran visto jugando allí y solo lo hacían con ella, ya que al no estar su señor ella les decía a sus madres que los dejaran ir con ella a jugar y pasaban jugando y corriendo de un lugar a otro, luego terminaban agotados y ella les leía historias ya sea youkai o humanas no importaba. Lo importante es que todos aquellos niños ella los conocía y a esta pequeña nunca la había visto.

\- no, mi señora, mis padres no me están buscando- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la humana era un ser puro y la veía como una cachorra…

-entonces dime ¿necesitas ayuda?-cuestiono nuevamente.

-yo solo deseaba conocer a la humana del palacio- respondió, sentándose cerca de ella- he escuchado mucho de la protegida de mi señor, la princesa humana- dijo con malicia, esperando una respuesta de su señora, quería conocer la reacción de ella ante ciertas verdades y más que todo saber si su señora ya estaba lista para lo que le venía encima…

-jjjjjjjjj- una pequeña carcajada salió de Rin al escuchar la forma en que aquella niñita le hablaba- ¿te molesta que sea humana?- le cuestiono.

\- es necesario que sea humana, mi señora-respondió.

Una interrogante se formó en el rostro de Rin ante aquella respuesta- necesario…- dijo- hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden evitar- respondió la humana- y mi humanidad es una de ellas.

-¿no desea ser humana mi señora?- cuestiono.

Por un momento el silencio invadió sus pensamientos, haciéndola llegar a aquello que muchas veces se había cuestionado. Ser humana era algo que ella no podría cambiar aunque quisiera y tal situación era aceptada por ella, en ocasiones deseaba ser una youkai y poder estar para siempre al lado de su señor pues su vida era tan efímera como el dia y como las flores que tanto amaba. En otras estaba tan agradecida con su humanidad pues gracias a ello encontró a su señor y descubrió todo lo que en su corazón y en su vida el significaba…Ser humano era lo mejor para ella, desde algún tiempo atrás lo creía asi.

-mi humanidad es aceptable para mí- dijo con seguridad-no soy débil como muchos piensas aunque eso signifique que puedo morir- la conversación con aquella niña era algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero no encontró nada que la detuviera a abrir sus pensamientos algo muy pocas veces le pasaba…

-todos moriremos en algún momento- informo la cachorra.

-si, en algún momento todos moriremos.-dijo con resignación- Eso no quita que los demonios vivan mucho. Nunca podría comparar mi vida al lado de la de un demonio…

-Inu No Taisho murió salvando a la humana y a su hijo-dijo, para darle a entender el valor de la vida.

\- El murió salvando lo que amaba- dijo con firmeza- no importa de quien sea la vida, si la vives siendo feliz y respetando a los otros seres que te rodean- confirmo con una sonrisa sincera.

La cachorra la observo con una sonrisa, la humana era todo lo que se esperaba y la profecía estaba muy cerca de tomar sentido para el mundo.

-El gran general murió para darle un sentido al mundo-dijo mientras tomaba unas hojas que caían en su kimono-Su sacrificio y el de la señora Irasue habrá valido la pena si mi señora Rin nunca olvida lo que me ha dicho esta tarde.

El viento soplo fuertemente y la pequeña niña desapareció en un instante. No entendía que había pasado allí, solo que se sintió tan segura de hablar con aquella pequeña extraña.

Continuara…

¡Hola!, chicas. Un saludo muy especial para ustedes que están al pendiente de la historia.

Les cuento que me cuesta un poco con el tiempo, la historia la tengo en mente siempre y los detalles también. Solo que por el trabajo me está costando bastante escribir, pero es una promesa la que les hago de que no voy a dejarla a medias y hare todo lo posible de actualizar al menos dos veces al mes. Ya tengo el otro capítulo escrito asi que solo me falta corregir errores y horrores de ortografía. Sugerencias y comentarios siempre son aceptados.

Para mis amigas que han dejado su comentario, les cuento:

Mi amado Sesshomaru está muy seguro de lo que quiere y sobre todo que ama a Rin. Su personalidad en si espero no cambiarla mucho ya que a mí me gusta así tal cual es.

Con respecto al LEMON…. Pues lo tengo en mente pero todavía no he llegado allí, si abra uno que otra escena atrevida pero ya veremos…

Un abrazo desde mi bella tierra Guatemala.


End file.
